


[Untitled Smut]

by Atrae



Series: [Untitled Explicits] [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Kid Heist, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, conference room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrae/pseuds/Atrae
Summary: Kaito couldn’t breathe under Shinichi’s assault of kisses. He pushed Shinichi back and desperately breathed in air. “Wait. We can’t do this here.” Kaito said breathily. They heard and felt the marching of the KID task force as it ran past the door to the conference room which they were in.“We can. This room is mostly soundproof. I already cleaned you earlier. There are no men in black tonight. Your decoys which I set off prematurely for you are distracting the police force, and there are so many escape routes it won’t matter if you take a little longer escaping. Besides... I caught you.” Shinichi went back to kissing Kaito and pushing him against the door. Kaito cursed his sensitivity as he mewled into Shinichi’s mouth.





	[Untitled Smut]

Kaito couldn’t breathe under Shinichi’s assault of kisses. He pushed Shinichi back and desperately breathed in air. “Wait. We can’t do this here.” Kaito said breathily. They heard and felt the marching of the KID task force as it ran past the door to the conference room which they were in.

“We can. This room is mostly soundproof. I already cleaned you earlier. There are no men in black tonight. Your decoys which I set off prematurely for you are distracting the police force, and there are so many escape routes it won’t matter if you take a little longer escaping. Besides...  _ I caught you _ .” Shinichi went back to kissing Kaito, pushing him against the door, and rubbing his nipples. Kaito cursed his sensitivity as he mewled into Shinichi’s mouth.

Kaito had only meant to get caught a little to see what Shinichi would do now that they were dating. He hadn’t expected Shinichi to go all out and corner him so completely; Kaito can’t even escape! Or maybe it’s just Shinichi’s damn kissing skills and thigh grinding against Kaito that make his mind so hazy and escaping so difficul-!

Kaito squeaked as Shinichi turned Kaito around, pulled down the back of Kaito’s white pants and underwear, and squirt cold lube into the cleft of his ass. Shinichi placed a finger on the coccyx of Kaito’s back and slid it down and around, teasingly avoiding where the lube dripped down.

“Don’t tease me.” Kaito whined. When Shinichi kept going round and round, quivering, Kaito leaned into the door and pushed his hips out wantonly. “Please,” he begged. God, this was so embarrassing! KID,  _ himself _ , devolved into a melting puddle of sin begging for more. 

Coating his finger, Shinichi pushed it in deeply and with his other hand palmed Kaito over his pants. Kaito gasped and let out a groan into his arm. “Hard already KID? Who knew the infamous phantom thief would get so turned on being captured and teased at his own heist.”

“Shu-” Kaito broke off and struggled to not make any noise as Shinichi added another finger, pushing further in. The fingers wiggled around, searching for Kaito’s special spot. Kaito moaned when Shinichi found it, and couldn’t stop moaning higher and louder when Shinichi mercilessly rubbed against it. He started crying from the extreme simulation.

“Sto- ah! Stop- Shin.. i.. Chi! My.. legs-!” Kaito’s wobbling, shivering knees gave out. He was only held up by Shinichi’s arm around his waist. Pulling his fingers out carefully, Shinichi lifted Kaito and lay him facing up on the table. Shinichi kissed him as he reinserted three fingers and scissored Kaito’s entrance.

“You look so disheveled, so honest and vocal without your poker face to hide behind- so sexy.”

Kaito could only whimper and clutch tightly around Shinichi in response, as Shinichi cycled from prodding against Kaito’s prostate, scissoring him open and shallowly thrusting his fingers. “I’m ready.” Kaito moaned. 

Shinichi smirked. “Ready for what, KID?”

Kaito swore mentally. Why did Shinichi always play these games when he topped? Kaito wasn’t going to be able to look himself in the mirror anymore as KID. “I want your thick, hot one.” Kaito lifted his legs and spread himself with both hands.

The fingers pulled out, leaving an aching hole behind. And then suddenly Kaito could feel the immense heat against his ass, rubbing against and over his hole teasingly. Finally, Shinichi dove into the tight ring of warm muscle. Kaito yelped, loud. Too loud. He and Shinichi could feel the pound of feet and heard the officers question the sound. Kaito held absolutely still and quiet.

“Remember to breathe, Kaito.” Shinichi warned. Kaito took in a deep breath. Shinichi thrust in. Kaito yelped again and covered his mouth with his hands. Someone tried to open the door and the lock jingled as the door shook. Shinichi placed his police radio in Kaito’s hand and moved it in front of Kaito. “I’m sure you can direct them elsewhere KID.” 

Kaito tried to focus despite Shinichi’s slow but distracting thrusts. In Inspector Nakamori’s voice he said, “All forces, KID-” Shinichi thrusted into Kaito’s prostate. Kaito’s finger moved off the speaker button just in time as Kaito let out another whimper. “KID has been spotted on the ground floor disguised-” Shinichi hit Kaito’s spot again and stroked his front. Kaito bit his lip hard to stop any sounds. He breathed in as quietly as he could. “As an officer! Hurry over there!”

The door stopped shaking and footsteps rushed away. Kaito let the radio drop onto the table and wrapped his arms over Shinichi’s back, pulling him down for a kiss.

“For such a good job, I’ll give you a present!” Shinichi picked up the pace. Kaito couldn’t stop his moans as Shinichi hit that spot over and over again. 

“Ah! Shinichi, I- can’t!” Kaito squeaked at him in between thrusts. 

“I’m gonna come too.” Shinichi moaned and kissed Kaito. He pushed all the way in and  _ rubbed _ at that perfect spot in Kaito. Kaito convulsed and tightened around Shinichi as they came together. The feeling of Shinichi’s warmth spread inside of Kaito. It was intoxicating. Shinichi pulled out and sat back on a chair. Panting, they both laid there for a while.

Shinichi pulled two hot cloths from somewhere (He knew a few tricks) and offered one to Kaito. Kaito wiped up the sticky mess quickly and pulled all his clothes back to their rightful state. When he tried to stand up though, he winced. Kaito glared at Shinichi.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.”

Shinichi carried KID bridal-style out of the front doors of the building, pretending KID was a poor officer that had passed out from one of KID’s sleeping bombs.


End file.
